


fireworks

by platonics



Series: joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Introspection, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Summer, bittersweet fluff i guess?, the inherent intimacy of making tea for your gf, they have a cat together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: "Who are you talking to?""No one. Well, you, now. How do you think the person who invented balconies thought of the idea in the first place?"Himiko decides that going to the local festival is overrated. Watching the fireworks from your balcony can be just as nice.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921105
Kudos: 6





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> _if this looks familiar to anyone, that's because this (and the rest of the works in this series) were originally posted in july 2019. however, i'm going through and editing them to make them flow better, tagging less lazily than i did at the time, and putting them in a series as opposed to chapters of a single work. sorry for any inconvenience!_
> 
> generic post-game vr au, himikiyo have been dating and living together for some time. one brief instance of suicidal thoughts (nothing graphic, just heavily implied), but nothing too dark other than that one paragraph!

Himiko didn’t like crowds. They made her nervous, stomach squiggly and fingers itching for something she’d be able to defend herself with just in case. Rantaro once bought her a wand when he was away traveling, a delicate thing of polished wood with vine-like carvings along it. She thought he was fucking with her at first, making fun of her. In fact, she almost got as far as storming away before he convinced her that no, he just thought it was pretty and that she might like it. She did like it.

She kept it with her almost all the time unless she was going somewhere it might get broken. It felt grounding, and besides, Rantaro smiled and got a soft sort of look in his eyes whenever he saw her holding it, so she liked that too. He’d never said so directly, not to her, but Himiko thought he might miss having sisters. That worked out okay. She never had siblings, in the real world or in Danganronpa, but she wanted to. So Rantaro was kind of like her brother now. Shuichi too, but in a different way. Shuichi was one of her closest friends, and she’d trust him with her life without a doubt, but it was a more...equal relationship, she supposed. Rantaro was more of the stereotypical big brother — advice, gossip, a hug or a kiss on the forehead whenever she needed it, that kind of thing.

It was nice having family, but not even her magic wand could give her the bravery to go to the local festival and be among all those people.

So she sat on the floor of the balcony instead, leaning back against the wall of the building and hugging her knees to her chest. Himiko could see people wandering the streets below, talking and eating and playing games as if it was the easiest thing in the world. They looked so small from up here, like blurry little ant-people. Only the bright blobs of color from their yukatas were easy to make out.

She stretched out one leg, sock-clad toes pressing against the metal balustrade with its chipping paint, and murmured hello to it. The balustrade was nice, like a friend. That wasn’t the sort of thing Himiko could say out loud without getting pitying looks, so she didn’t, but it was true. The balustrade was sturdy and decorative and _there._ Every time she thought about climbing over it, she imagined it giving her a reproachful look, as if asking her to reconsider, and it worked. She stayed where she was. It didn’t scold her for thinking about it though. It didn’t judge.

“Who are you talking to?” The voice came from behind and slightly to her right. Himiko turned to look, needing to crane her neck in order to meet Korekiyo’s eyes. They stood in the doorway, holding her favorite mug. They looked almost otherworldly in the dark like this, soft light from the kitchen offering the slightest bit of illumination. It made her think a little of overpriced CGI effects, a pale blue glow, but the kitchen light was warm, not cool, and she didn’t live in that world anymore.

“No one,” she said. “Well, you, now. How do you think the person who invented balconies thought of the idea in the first place?”

“I don’t know,” they admitted. “Human ingenuity is truly remarkable, isn’t it? I’m sure you could find the answer quickly enough, however.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s more fun to ask you first.” Kiyo wasn’t the veritable encyclopedia of human knowledge they’d been in the killing game, but they still knew quite a bit and they were constantly reading. They never minded her out of the blue questions. If they were tired and relaxed enough, they would even respond with equally pointless questions of their own. 

“Mm. I brought you some tea.” They stepped out onto the balcony and passed her the mug, steam still wafting from the hot tea. Himiko took it and set it down on her other side before reaching back up to grab Korekiyo’s hand, keeping them there.

She could hear more than see the smile on their face when they asked, “Would you like some company?” She nodded. Of course she would. Why else would she be holding their hand? 

“Yeah. The fireworks are starting soon, I think.” 

They sat down next to her and stretched an arm up to push the sliding door closed, so the cat wouldn’t try to join them. Even as friendly and protective as the balustrade was, Himiko didn’t like Ryu getting on the balcony. With that done, Kiyo settled their arm around her waist instead, solid and warm. She leaned into them, sipping her tea.

Sure enough, the fireworks started soon, lighting up the dark sky with bright flashes of color. As she watched, Himiko looked at Korekiyo out of the corner of her eye, heart warm at the sight of their smile. Seeing them happy and relaxed still felt like a rare treat to be savored.

“They really are beautiful,” she murmured, gazing up at the blue and green sparks that were currently flying through the air.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Korekiyo said, voice entirely serious.

“Oh, shut up,” Himiko said around a laugh, leaning her head on their shoulder. “If anyone's the beautiful one here, it's definitely you.” 

In the distance, the crowd cheered as more fireworks went up, jostling for better positions. Personally, Himiko was fine right there.

**Author's Note:**

> yes ryu the cat is one of the universal constants in all my himikiyo aus. all the ones where they're stable enough to have a pet, anyway.


End file.
